Koin
by seizenber
Summary: Ia bagaikan sebuah koin yang memiliki dua sisi. Dan kali ini, Momoi melihat sebuah sisi lain seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang selama ini tertutup rapat oleh kesempurnaan./ Request by Yume Guran


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan gue nggak ngambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dari pembuatan fanfic ini.  
_

**_Warning:_**_ Gue udah berusaha sebisa mungkin tapi kalau masih menemukan ke-OOC-an, typo, dkk di fic ini harap maklum karena gue cuma manusia biasa yang masih bisa (sering) melakukan kesalahan._

* * *

_**Koin**_

_Presented by __**sei**_

_Request by __**Yume Guran**_

* * *

Ia memandang sendu pemuda _tan_ yang baru saja melangkah pergi keluar _gym_ Teiko. Beberapa anggota klub basket yang melihat kejadian tadi seolah tak mampu berkutik sedikit pun, namun mereka kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan mereka yang tertunda tadi seolah tak ada yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Suasana latihan seharusnya berjalan baik sebagaimana mestinya. Namun mereka dikejutkan dengan bentakan dari Aomine kepada manajer mereka. Bukan rahasia lagi mengenai hubungan teman sejak kecil antara _ace_ dan manajer itu, sebagian dari mereka ada yang berpikir mereka diam-diam berpacaran. Tetapi melihat sosok Aomine yang biasanya begitu menjaga perasaan Momoi kini bagaikan petir di siang bolong bagi mereka sejak pemuda itu membentak Momoi habis-habisan.

Akar permasalahannya pun tidak begitu dimengerti mereka semua karena yang mereka dengar hanyalah amarah yang dilampiaskan Aomine kepada Momoi. Kemudian mereka melihat manajer mereka itu pergi menuju toilet, sepertinya untuk menumpahkan tangisan kekecewaannya di sana.

Tetapi nyatanya Momoi tidak benar-benar pergi menuju toilet. Ia pergi ke atap sekolah, hanya di tempat itu ia bisa melampiaskan kesedihan serta kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan bila ia tak mampu mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Gadis itu duduk di lantai atap seraya memeluk kedua lututnya sebelum akhirnya menyembunyikan wajahnya dan menangis dalam diam.

Perlahan telinganya dapat mendengar suara pintu atap yang dibuka. Siapapun itu ia harap bukanlah Aomine, ia masih belum sanggup untuk kembali bertatap muka dengan pemuda yang sudah menemaninya selama belasan tahun. Dan kemudian Momoi bisa merasakan seseorang menepuk puncak kepalanya sebelum akhirnya terdengar pintu atap kembali ditutup.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan sebuah saputangan tepat di sisinya. Momoi meraih saputangan berwarna putih polos itu dan di sana ia menemukan sebuah rajutan berwarna merah yang cukup menjelaskan kepadanya siapa pemilik benda itu.

'_A.S_'

Tak sengaja matanya kembali menemukan secarik kertas yang ternyata tertimpa saputangan tadi. Ia membacanya dan perlahan luka di hatinya mulai sedikit terobati setelah membaca kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

'_Kau terlihat lebih baik bila tersenyum_.'

Dan seolah kalimat itu bagaikan mantra dari sang penulis, Momoi bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut sehingga ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum kali ini. Tak berapa lama kemudian pintu atap kembali dibuka. Dan kini ia melihat sang kapten berdiri di ambang pintu seraya membawa sebuah plastik berwarna putih.

Akashi tidak mengatakan apapun melainkan tetap berjalan mendekat hingga akhirnya duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Kau seharusnya memakainya," sahutnya membuat Momoi sedikit bingung. Tiba-tiba Akashi mengambil saputangan miliknya dari tangan Momoi dan menggunakan benda itu untuk menghapus jejak aliran air mata Momoi di pipi gadis itu dan juga bagian matanya yang masih memerah.

Momoi bergeming atas perlakuan Akashi yang benar-benar tidak diduga olehnya. Kemudian Akashi memberinya plastik yang dibawanya tadi.

"Ambillah," katanya.

Momoi tak mengatakan apa-apa selain mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Akashi barusan. Seketika ia terkesiap saat telapak tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang dingin di dalam plastik tersebut. Saat ia mengambil benda tersebut, ia melihat sebuah es krim di genggaman tangannya. Kemudian ia menatap Akashi dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kau … kenapa kau membelikan es krim ini untukku, Akashi-_kun_?"

"Karena kau sedang sedih," jawabnya singkat.

Momoi tak bicara lagi dan mulai membuka bungkus es krim tersebut. Lidahnya seperti membeku saat es krim itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, namun sensasi rasa krim manis bergerumul di sana. Perlahan senyuman Momoi mengembang, gadis itu kembali menatap Akashi.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-_kun_."

"Sama-sama."

"Em, kau tidak membeli es krim untukmu?" tanya Momoi karena melihat Akashi hanya duduk diam saja.

"Tidak," katanya. "Kau jauh lebih butuh itu sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Akashi diam sebentar sebelum kembali menjawab. "Mendiang ibuku selalu memberikan es krim untuk menghiburku, Momoi."

"Apa dulu Akashi-_kun_ sering sedih?" tanya Momoi sedikit polos. Dan itu mampu membuat Akashi tersenyum tipis akan pertanyaannya.

"Tidak juga. Hanya beberapa kali, kebanyakan karena kecewa dan tertekan."

Hening kembali menyelimuti atmosfer di antara mereka. Momoi diam-diam merasa canggung, padahal ini bukanlah pertama kalinya ia berada di suatu kondisi dimana hanya dirinya berduaan dengan Akashi. Tapi di saat yang seperti itu mereka hanya membicarakan soal strategi untuk pertandingan, tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

Akan tetapi membicarakan hal yang lebih bersifat pribadi seperti ini membuatnya seolah mau tak mau harus melihat Akashi dengan cara berbeda. Banyak orang yang memandang Akashi sebagai sosok kapten dengan segala sisi yang tertutup rapat oleh kesempuraan dan juga sebagai sosok yang begitu disegani bahkan oleh kakak kelas mereka.

Namun kali ini Momoi seperti melihat sosok Akashi yang lain. Seolah pemuda di sampingnya saat ini memiliki dua sisi seperti sebuah koin, namun sisi lain itu sudah begitu lama disembunyikannya sebaik mungkin dari siapapun. Tetapi Momoi bisa melihat sekarang ini sisi Akashi yang lain bahwa sebenarnya pemuda itu juga memiliki kelemahan hanya saja tidak ingin mengakuinya.

Akashi yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dibuat terkejut dengan tindakan Momoi. Gadis itu meyuapinya bagian es krim yang belum termakan ke mulutnya. Pemuda itu memandang gadis di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kupikir sekarang adalah waktu tepat dimana kau juga membutuhkan ini, Akashi-_kun_," sahutnya seolah mengerti pertanyaan yang timbul di kepala Akashi. "Kau boleh menghabiskannya, aku sudah tidak sedih lagi kok."

Gadis itu tersenyum hangat dan kehangatan dari senyumannya turut menyelimuti hati Akashi. Ia diam-diam mengagumi akan pengetahuan Momoi yang luar biasa mengenai basket untuk ukuran perempuan seusianya yang mayoritas pembenci olahraga. Dan kekaguman itu menuntunnya kembali saat melihatnya di _gym_ sebagai manajer baru dengan daya analisanya yang tajam.

Akashi sendiri belum pernah melihat teman perempuan di sekolahnya dengan cara berbeda. Namun ia cukup sadar perlahan caranya melihat Momoi kini bukan sebagai teman, melainkan sebagai sosok seorang gadis sebenarnya. Dan bohong bila ia merasa tak risau saat mendengar kabar kalau diam-diam Momoi berpacaran dengan Aomine.

Dan kerisauan itu hilang saat dari kejauhan ia melihat gadis itu membantah salah seorang temannya bahwa ia hanya menganggap Aomine sebagai teman sejak kecil.

Akashi menggigit bagian yang sudah digigit oleh Momoi.

"Momoi."

"Ya, Akashi-_kun_?" gadis itu kini membalas tatapan matanya.

"Kemarin seseorang dari SMA Rakuzan datang kepadaku," ia menjeda. "Aku memutuskan akan masuk Rakuzan setelah lulus, selain itu mereka memiliki klub basket yang kuat dengan tiga mantan anggota _Uncrowned Kings_ di sana."

"…"

"… aku ingin kauikut denganku ke Rakuzan."

Momoi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan. Dan ia harus menahan kekecewaannya saat melihat gadis itu menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya lirih. "Aomine-_kun_ sudah diterima di Touou. Dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian di sana."

"Jadi kau lebih memilih Daiki," Akashi membuat pernyataan.

"Maaf, Akashi-_kun_."

"Dia sering menyakitimu," tukasnya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau tetap bertahan? Kalau kau ke Rakuzan, tidak ada yang akan pernah berani sedikit pun untuk membuatmu terluka. Aku jamin itu."

Tiba-tiba ia bisa merasakan sapuan halus tangan gadis itu di tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah.

"Maaf."

Dan sekali lagi Akashi kembali mendengar sebuah kata yang dibencinya. Ia tidak butuh kata itu, ia hanya butuh gadis itu untuk tetap di sisinya. Ia tidak ingin melihat gadis itu kembali menangis seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Momoi tetap bisa tersenyum dan bahwa dirinyalah yang menjadi alasan gadis itu tersenyum.

Belum sempat ia mengatakan sepatah kata lagi, Momoi sudah beranjak berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di atap sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Air matanya menuruni kedua pipinya seolah ingin menandingi hujan yang turut membasahi kota Tokyo, termasuk tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup oleh hujan. Namun ia tidak ingin peduli lagi mengenai penampilannya, karena yang dipikirkan olehnya sekarang ini hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk pergi sejauh mungkin dari Aomine.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia bercekcok dengan pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu, mungkin sudah tak terhitung lagi masa-masa dimana mereka saling adu argumen dan memaksa satu sama lain untuk menyetujui pendapat mereka. Bagaimana mungkin ini menjadi yang pertama bila mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak mereka kecil sampai sekarang?

Tetapi bohong sekali bila Momoi bilang bahwa ia merasa baik-baik saja karena pertengkaran ini bukanlah yang pertama. Mungkin Aomine tidak pernah tahu bahkan berpikir bahwa ucapannya tadi sudah sering sekali menyakiti relung hati gadis itu. Hanya saja Momoi tidak pernah mengatakannya setelah mereka kembali rujuk seperti semula.

Masalah kali ini mungkin terdengar sepele, tapi tidak untuk Momoi mengingat betapa ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi sahabat tersayangnya itu. Momoi mengenal Aomine seperti mengenal dirinya sendiri, bahkan mungkin lebih dari orang tua Aomine sendiri. Dan gadis itu jelas tahu bahwa _ace_ Touou tersebut bukan tipe orang yang akan blak-blakan mengatakan apa yang dia rasakan saat terluka.

Momoi bisa melihat efek dari pertandingan Touou dengan Kaijou beberapa waktu lalu memang mengakibatkan cidera yang cukup parah baik pada Aomine sendiri ataupun Kise. Dan ia sudah menduga kalau Aomine tidak akan mengatakannya dan bersikap seolah ia masih sanggup melawan Akashi di _final_ nanti.

"_Kau jangan sok tahu tentangku, Satsuki! Aku baik-baik saja, aku masih sanggup untuk mengalahkan Akashi di _final_ Interhigh nanti! Aku sudah pernah memberitahumu kalau aku sangat menantikan ini dimana aku bisa bertanding dengan Akashi sejak lama—_"

"_Tapi kakimu mengalami cidera hebat sejak melawan Ki -_chan_—_"

"_Hentikan! Sebaiknya kaupergi dan jangan pernah tunjukkan wajah jelekmu di depanku lagi!_"

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya kala kedua kakinya membawany semakin menjauhi Touou. Aomine membencinya sekarang dan artinya ia sudah kehilangan sahabat yang selama ini disayanginya selayaknya saudara kandung. Namun bila di posisi seperti ini, siapa yang patut disalahkan atas semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini?

_Bug!_

Momoi terjatuh di atas trotoar setelah menabrak sesuatu yang cukup keras. Ia masih duduk di bawah sana seraya bergumam maaf sementara perlahan ia bisa merasakan dirinya mulai berhenti dibasahi oleh hujan. Ia menengadah dan saat itu pula pandangan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata dengan warna yang kontras satu sama lain.

Sosok itu, Akashi Seijuurou, agak membungkuk seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Momoi sementara tangannya yang lain masih memegangi payungnya untuk membuat mereka berdua terlindung dari hujan. Entah bagaimana bisa pemuda yang seharusnya sekarang menetap di Kyoto justru kini berdiri di depannya.

"Bangunlah," gumamnya sedikit memerintah. "Kau bisa sakit."

Gadis itu masih belum mengatakan apa-apa. Namun, ia tetap menuruti Akashi dengan menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu yang kemudian membantunya berdiri kembali. Momoi tak cukup bernyali sekarang untuk membalas tatapan Akashi yang justru tak barang sedikit pun berniat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Momoi.

"Terima kasih, Akashi-_kun_," katanya seraya hendak pergi entah kemana, ia sendiri masih belum tahu tujuannya. Akan tetapi sebelum ia pergi, tangannya sudah ditahan oleh mantan kaptennya di Teiko. Gadis itu benar-benar tak ingin berbalik hanya untuk mengatakan alasannya seperti ini.

"Dia menyakitimu lagi."

Momoi tahu dengan jelas bahwa itu bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan pernyataan. Dan gadis itu pun tahu bahwa pernyataan yang terlontar dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah absolute karena memang benar adanya seperti itu; Aomine menyakiti hatinya lagi.

_Dai-_chan_ membenciku sekarang_.

Dan pada pernyataan itu mampu membuatnya tak bisa membendung air matanya jauh lebih lama lagi. Ia menumpahkannya di depan orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia perlihatkan kelemahannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Jangan menangis," Momoi bisa merasakan sapuan ibu jari Akashi menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Tolong berhenti menangis. Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang kau terlihat lebih baik bila tersenyum?"

Momoi tertegun. "Maaf."

"Sekarang berhentilah minta maaf. Aku tidak suka mendengarnya."

Kali ini Momoi tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Aku harus segera pergi, Akashi-_kun_," sahutnya setelah terjadi keheningan cukup lama. Agak risih berdiri di tengah jalan seperti ini apalagi seragamnya sudah cukup basah kuyup karena hujan.

Akashi tak menjawab apa-apa, tapi kemudian ia meraih tangan Momoi untuk menggenggam gagang payung miliknya. Belum sempat Momoi bicara, Akashi sudah lebih dulu melepas _jersey_ Rakuzan miliknya dan kemudian memakaikannya di tubuh Momoi yang sudah menggigil karena kedinginan.

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang," katanya.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu—"

"Lain kali bisa kau kembalikan. Atau kau bisa menyimpannya, aku masih punya yang lain," jawabnya seraya berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Tapi kapan aku bisa mengembalikannya kepadamu?"

Akashi berhenti sebentar sebelum menoleh kepada Momoi, ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau bisa mengembalikannya di _Winter_ _Cup_ nanti. Akan kutunggu pertandingan Touou dan Rakuzan. Dan kuharap kau hadir di saat aku bertanding dengan Daiki."

Kemudian sosok itu berjalan semakin menjauh dan lama-lama menghilang dari kerumunan orang yang berlalu-lalang di dekatnya. Momoi mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung _jersey_ Akashi dan pada gagang payung tersebut pula. Kini ia bisa merasakan kehangatan di tubuhnya. Bukan karena _jersey_ milik pemuda itu, tetapi karena kepedulian Akashi yang tak pernah hilang sedikit pun untuknya.

**Tamat**


End file.
